


before/during (the After Canada remix)

by torigates



Category: Psych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a room,” Shawn says. “A really nice one.” He shrugs slightly, before qualifying, “Paid for by a convicted criminal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	before/during (the After Canada remix)

**Author's Note:**

> **Link to the original work:** [After Canada](http://kindness-says.livejournal.com/10860.html) by [](http://kindness-says.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kindness-says.livejournal.com/)**kindness_says**

  
**before**

 

 

 

Juliet spent so much time thinking they were never going to get things right. That their timing would always be just slightly off, or that she would always be just a little too closed off, or that Shawn would always be just a little too immature.

Juliet spent a lot of time thinking they were never going to get things right, before. Before Canada, before Shawn grew up, before she was ready or willing or able to let another person in. To trust another person. To think of herself as both a person _and_ a cop.

She spent a lot of time thinking about what if. What if she had been just the girl new to town, having lunch at a diner by herself. What if she had time to talk, what if she hadn’t been the rookie detective, what if she hadn’t been a cop. What if Shawn had convinced her to go on a date, what if he weren’t a psychic detective whose sole purpose in life seemed to be annoying her partner and boss.

What if their timing hadn’t been off, what if they went on a date, what if Shawn could just say how he felt, what if she wasn’t so afraid, what if, what if, what if, what if.

 

 

 

**during**

 

 

 

“I have a room,” Shawn says. “A really nice one.” He shrugs slightly, before qualifying, “Paid for by a convicted criminal.”

Juliet does everything in her power to refrain from groaning aloud. “Why do you tell me these things?” she asks.

“Full disclosure!” Shawn protests and he looks so earnest, Juliet wants to climb into his lap then and there, the cramped space of the car, and the lurking RCMP officer be damned. Shawn looks so happy and honest and _turned on_ that it sends sparks of desire shooting through her and she has no choice but to smile back at him.

“Well, the room is already paid for,” she acknowledges with a grin.

“It is,” Shawn agrees, nodding along. “It’s not like it will suddenly _not_ be paid for just because we don’t go there.”

Juliet considers this, mock seriousness on her face. “You make a strong argument, Mr. Spencer.”

“In fact,” he continues, index finger raised as if to punctuate his point, “What if there is some vital clue that will help with Desperaux’s conviction. I mean, we are dealing with Canadian police here, that’s barely one step up from a doorman.”

“And we wouldn’t want any important evidence to slip through the cracks,” Juliet agrees.

“I couldn’t agree more, Detective O’Hara.”

Juliet shivers at the sound of her name. Shawn speeds all the way to the hotel and Juliet pretends not to notice (she can’t be a detective twenty-four/seven).

The room is nice. Really nice, even, and Juliet pushes down the voice that tells her they most certainly should not be here, and amps up the voice that says, now, now, finally, now.

Shawn closes the door and it shuts with a final click. He turns to face her, his arms spread, a little, ‘what now?’ expression on his face. Juliet loves him in that moment. Loves him for letting her dictate the terms, for taking this step with her now. Finally.

It’s easy then, to step forward and kiss him. It’s easy to lay her hands gently on either side of his face, and lean up to kiss him softly. His hands circle her body, holding her loosely, reverently. Juliet wraps her arms tightly around his neck and pulls him down for a scorching kiss, and they are finally here. Together. In the same place.

Juliet smiles against his mouth, the thought, ‘what were we waiting for?’ crossing her mind briefly before all thoughts, rational or otherwise are chased from her mind and Shawn kisses her and touches her and presses her down into the soft hotel mattresses, and they strip off each other’s clothes, quickly. There’s a joy to their actions, a sense of amazement that Juliet feels is associated with everything Shawn does.

Juliet feels simultaneously anchored down and as if a weight were lifted. Shawn runs his hands up and down her body, and kisses her collarbone and her shoulder, tickles her ribs and it fits, that there would be a joy to this with Shawn, the same way there is a joy to everything he does. She kisses him back and hopes it tells him all the things she cannot speak aloud. All the things she hopes to one day say to him.

They make love and when they’re done, Juliet smiles wide and Shawn presses two quick kisses to her mouth. They dress quickly and Shawn chases her down the hallway to the elevator. They hold hands on the ride down, and the doorman offers to hail them a cab. Juliet shakes her head, and Shawn gives him a friendly salute. They drive to the airport in silence, Shawn’s hand clutching tightly at her own, or stroking her knee.

At the airport he gives her a quick peck, and runs off to find Gus. She wonders briefly how long before Shawn will tell Gus everything. How long she will have him only to herself. The thought doesn’t last long, and she realises she is smiling slightly to herself. It doesn’t matter whether she has Shawn to herself or if she shares him with Gus. She has him now, and that is what matters.

Carlton spots her from across the terminal, and walks over, his pace brisk. He is smiling, too, but for different reasons. Juliet hides her mouth behind her hand.

 

 

 

**after**

 

 

 

After, not much will change. Shawn will be Shawn and Juliet will always be the detective with something to prove (just like she will always be the girl trying not to have something to prove).

And yet.

After Canada, everything will be different (for one, Shawn suddenly will see Labradoodles everywhere they go. Juliet will make a mental note to thank Gus for falling for it every time).

Everything is different; Juliet will no longer have to think about what if.


End file.
